All Gone
by Silverdesu
Summary: Sango reflects back on her memories... . Miroku...


"Sango. You make me happy in many ways. Arigatou."  
  
That warm smile. That warm, gentle touch. That soft, warm eyes. That thoughtful, yet lecherous mind. That cursed hand. That brave guy. The guy who cared for me, more than anyone else. The person that always risked his life for me.  
  
All gone. No more of it was to occur. None of it. Nothing.  
  
Tears roll down my face unconsciously. I wipe away my tear. Yada... I'm crying! Why would I cry for that lecherous houshi? Because I loved him. How foolish of me. But... he was gone now, and that was fact.  
  
I turn around to see Inuyasha standing next to Kagome. I can see that he's looking at me. How about Kagome? She's looking at me... It looks like she feels sorry for me. Slowly, I turned my gaze to the hole in front of me, with the body of Houshi-sama. Gone... all gone. More tears.  
  
"All... gone."  
  
I finally sobbed, after a whole entire day of silence. Kagome and Inuyasha sighed. They have been trying to cheer me up for the last few hours. It wasn't getting any better. My visions blur as tears spring out and Kagome and Inuyasha walks off.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*  
  
That night, Houshi-sama was behaving, as usual, perverted. I was looking at the moon, deep in my thoughts, when he came to me.  
  
"What are you here for?"  
  
I averted my eyes toward his and narrowed it suspiciously. He looked troubled... even sad. But I can see that soft, warm eyes within it. He smiled his usual warm smile and sat down next to me.  
  
"To see the moon."  
  
That silly old trick again. Feeling that he was going to pull that old perverted trick on me, I watched him out of the corner of my eye.  
  
"... Sango?"  
  
I turned my head to him. He was still facing the moon.  
  
"Without my curse... what would you think of me?" "A lecherous houshi." "Well... besides that."  
  
My mind raced. Besides being a lecherous houshi? He can just be a normal houshi. He can find a wife. He can have a longer life. But... what else?  
  
Suddenly I feel that sensation. His warm hand caressing my bottom. My anger rising. But then, another warm hand wraps around my shoulders and brought me closer to Houshi-sama. My anger subsided. I don't know how red I was.  
  
"Wha... what are you doing?"  
  
I struggled to get free. But Houshi-sama would only hug me tighter.  
  
"Without this curse, I could be many things. A lecherous houshi, a normal houshi, a houshi with a wife, a longer life. But most of all... I would have never met you."  
  
Wha... What? I wanted to say. My blush deepened. I relaxed in his arms. I looked up to see his eyes. I was surprised. Tears could be seen in his eyes. His face continued to smile... but it was a different smile. It was smile to hide all his sadness. Why are you so sad Houshi-sama?  
  
Houshi-sama suddenly shoved me away and stood up. I fell to the ground, startled. A sparkling tear fell to the ground from those eyes. Why? I wanted to ask him. A slight breeze passed by... and around Houshi- sama's Kazaana. Houshi-sama turned away from me and began to run. He stopped for a moment and glanced back at me.  
  
"I'll miss you... a lot."  
  
With that, he was gone into the dark night, leaving me there. After a moment, I began to run after him. No... it can't be! not yet. He can't leave me yet! Not when we were getting so close to each other!  
  
"Kirara!"  
  
I called my pet youkai. She came in a rush, picking me up on the way. I rode after Houshi-sama as fast a possible. I began to hear and feel youkai... A LOT of them! Houshi-sama! What are you doing?!  
  
I caught up to Houshi-sama when he opened his darn curse.  
  
"Kaza Ana!!"  
  
The rip hole opened, sucking in all the youkai. I watched anxiously. I saw that Inuyasha and Kagome was behind me.  
  
"Houshi-sama!"  
  
I cried. The Houshi glanced at me.  
  
"Go back! Go away!"  
  
But... Why? I wanted ask. My answer came to me as quick as a lightening bolt. Houshi-sama's rip hole cracked. The wind around me began to be sucked into the rip hole. Houshi-sama stood there bravely, holding his cursed palm, knowing he was facing death. Why? Why? Tears burst from my eyes. Why? I trembled.  
  
He never asked me because of his curse. He never asked me to bear his child. He always felt my bottom because he didn't want to get too close to me. He cared for me because... because... he... like me? Or because of my sad life? My mind swirled to the real world.  
  
Houshi-sama was standing there, holding his rip hole away from him, now whimpering slightly. I could see fear and tears in his eyes. He suddenly yelled. I could see why. I yelled myself. The rip hole was sucking Houshi-sama in. Tears burst and flooded down my face.  
  
"Miroku-sama!"  
  
I cried his name for the first time. His real name. The Houshi gave a startled glance. I couldn't stop myself no longer. Having Houshi-sama... no... Miroku dead without his dead body was worst than anything. I begin to run down toward the houshi, crying as I did. Kagome and Inuyasha stood behind, yelling my name. But it was lost in the rip hole of my lover. I hugged him tight. I will go with you... anywhere. The Houshi suddenly stopped his rip hole.  
  
The Houshi fell over toward me. I sat down, his head in my arms. His smile... his warm, lovely smile. That sweat, warm eyes, no longer sad and fearful. Houshi-sama slipped his hand onto my cheek. His warm hand. How can I ever miss it? He looked at me.  
  
"Sango... You make me happy in many ways... Arigatou."  
  
With that, houshi-sama closed his eyes. That smile... those eyes... these warm hands... I was never to see them again. I clang onto the Houshi's still warm figure. Houshi-sama... Warm, lonely tears platter onto his still face. I was now... alone...  
  
Author's notes: o_o Japanese to English translations...  
Arigatou: Thank you  
Yada: oh no...  
Houshi: Buddhist of a lower level.  
Kaza Ana: Rip hole. Or whatever they call it here.  
-sama: A title... like, "lord" or "Sir" 


End file.
